1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of vending machines and, more particularly, to an internal column wall construction including integral stiffeners and isolation slot structure for a vending machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a vending machine, internal column walls are employed to define product storage magazines or zones. More specifically, a series of column walls are arranged at spaced positions within a vending cabinet and serve as partitions to contain, separate, and support a stack of products to be dispensed. The overall series of column walls are interconnected to maintain their desired spaced relationships by a plurality of cross braces, including vertically spaced front and rear braces, as well as top cross braces.
Regardless of the existence of the cross bracing which effectively capture the front, rear and top portions of the column walls, the center sections of the column walls still need to be stiffened in order to prevent bowing which can hamper proper product dispensing. To address this potential problem, prior art column wall designs employ various discrete, stiffening components which extend fore-to-aft along and are mechanically fastened to the respective column walls to ensure proper function.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a known vending cabinet assembly 2 wherein a plurality of parallel column walls 4 are maintained in a laterally spaced relationship by various cross brace members, such as those indicated at 5-9. To address bowing concerns, each of the column walls 4 is provided with multiple stiffening components 10-12. More specifically, each of the stiffening components 10-12 is mechanically fastened, such as through the use of welding, screwing or the like to a respective one of the column walls 4.
Obviously, this construction requires a significant number of parts and assembly to establish the overall vending cabinet. That is, with particular reference to the stiffening components, numerous separate fastening locations must be individually established for each of the stiffening components. Certainly this assembly process can significantly add to the manufacturing costs. In addition to employing separate stiffening components, the prior art also attaches additional structure to the column walls in connection with aiding in the proper positioning of products to be dispensed.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for an improved column wall construction arrangement for a vending machine. More specifically, there exists a need for an column wall system which is advantageously stiffened and incorporates enhanced product positioning structure, while being cost effective and efficient to manufacture.